The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that can execute a job based on document image data obtained by reading a document.
Some conventional image forming apparatuses include an image reading portion that reads a document to generate document image data. Such image forming apparatuses can execute jobs based on the document image data, such as a copy job in which they print an image based on the document image data on a sheet.
There have conventionally been proposed image forming apparatuses that are provided with a function of restricting execution of a copy job. A conventional image forming apparatus determines, based on the document image data of a document read by an image reading portion, whether or not an image is present in a predetermined region on the read document. If an image is present in the predetermined region on the read document, execution of a copy job based on the document image data is inhibited.